Keep Fighting... This Is Bluffington (song)
“Keep Fighting... This Is Bluffington” is a song recorded by Melanie Martinez for her upcoming album, “Hush Little Baby” and released as the third single on October 15th, 2018. Background Melanie teased the cover art on instagram, with the caption “This Is Bluffington bitches.”, and continued hiding lyrics within the captions of her Instagram and Twitter posts, and eventually announced that the song was going to be released in October. Melanie has made a statement about the title being similar to her other song titled “This Is Bluffington” which was a song possibly for her album “Boys Meets Girls”, But Melanie has stated that the two songs were infact different, and the title used in this song was to avoid confusion between the two. Concept The lyrics describe Melanie greeting a new student at her school, and warning the new student that the school was quite cheap and not enjoyable. Critical Reception The song received average reviews. Some critizised Melanie for her cliche high school theme, while some praised the lyrics for being “not your typical high school musical theme” Commerical Performance The song was a mild success, selling 78,184 copies, 28,293 coming from pure album sales within it’s first week. But the song failed to chart in the USA. Lyrics Enchantè Comment-allez vous Tres bien Merci Et vous Welcome to my school What do you like to do I’ll show you around too But don’t be expecting, much There was funding, but not enough So excuse the chipping, with the paint I know it’s a bit rough, but you’ll get used to it No one is nice, keep your eyes, open You’re like a mouse in a room full of rats Why are you cryin’ Talk about being a crybaby Everybody already has friends, why keep tryin’ Nobody here is good, what were you expectin’ You think people are nice here, who are you kiddin’ This is Bluffington (This is Bluffington) You can run and go into hidin’ But the only way you know you’re safe is by fightin’ If you didn’t know, this is Bluffington Oh why are you complainin’ Be careful at night you might go missin’ And then you’ll be wishin’ You never came to Bluffington Remind yourself where to go Don’t ask you’ll later know It’s a prison here, death row Warren’s watchin’ you never know This is Bluffington, don’t ever borrow Anythin’ Why are you cryin’ Talk about being a crybaby Everybody already has friends, why keep tryin’ Nobody here is good, what were you expectin’ You think people are nice here, who are you kiddin’ This is Bluffington (This is Bluffington) You can run and go into hidin’ But the only way you know you’re safe is by fightin’ If you didn’t know, this is Bluffington Nobody here is good, what were you expectin’ You think people are nice here, who are you kiddin’ This is Bluffington (This is Bluffington) You can run and go into hidin’ But the only way you know you’re safe is by fightin’ If you didn’t know, this is Bluffington Baby being confident isn’t the way to kill Prostitution is how basic bitches pay their bill If you want to be used by the boys take diet pills Baby being funny isn’t the way to kill Why are you cryin’ Talk about being a crybaby Everybody already has friends, why keep tryin’ Nobody here is good, what were you expectin’ You think people are nice here, who are you kiddin’ This is Bluffington (This is Bluffington) You can run and go into hidin’ But the only way you know you’re safe is by fightin’ If you didn’t know, this is Bluffington Category:Singles Category:Melanie Martinez Category:2018 Category:Hush Little Baby